Damsels
by hinatafan711
Summary: Hinata realizes that the world has far too many damsels in distress and is in desperate need of some heroes.


**Hinata realizes that the world has far too many damsels in distress and is in desperate need of some heroes.**

Just a one shot that's been sitting in my computer. And yes I know I need to update my other story, but junior year is slowly sucking the life out of me; 5am swim practices probably aren't helping anything lol.

Besides the slow and painful death thing, I will admit that I _may _have a _mild _case of writer's block.

Anyway I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a group of beautiful maidens all stuck in a tower with only one window showing them the outside world.<p>

These maidens spent their days preening and waiting patiently for their prince to come rescue them, for they were the damsels and a prince was sure to come.

One day the maidens were looking out the window at the true blue sky in front of them and one of the maidens noticed something below.

"Oh my!" she gasped.

At the very base of the tower there was a small group of heroes all dressed valiantly; charging what looked like an army of villains and evildoers.

Soon all the girls were crowded around the singular window, watching in rapt attention as the great battle commenced. The heroes were quickly surrounded by the mass of other men and some of the maidens covered their eyes in fear. Others were too afraid to turn away.

One of the girls, in curiosity, counted the heroes, and then she turned around and counted her fellow maidens. Her eyes grew at the difference. So many maidens, there were hardly enough heroes to save them all.

"They need help!" The girl shouted.

"Ours?" Someone questioned in horror.

"W-well…"

"Hinata, we are the damsels and we are in distress. As heroes, it is their duty to save us, and similarly, it is our duty to wait until they do." Someone said soothingly while placing a hand of Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata bit her lip and nodded at her friend's words, it was true, they_ were_ damsels and she supposed that being locked in a tower _did _count as being in distress.

She quickly turned back to the battle, leaning out as far as she could without falling to the ground. The fight ragged on. Swords clashing, fires blazing, wind rushing, kicks and punches blurring, screams coming one right after another, it was impossible to tell where, or who, they came from. The battle was almost too much to bear. The heroes were panting, their clothes torn and bloodstained, not necessarily with their own blood.

Hinata shuddered. It seemed as if for every hero there were a hundred bad guys lying in wait.

Then it happened. As one hero, a boy with wild eyes and shaggy hair, was defending against three other men, one snuck behind his back and thrust his sword with all his might through the boy's chest.

The world moved in slow motion as Hinata let out a horrified scream. Blood shot from the boy's mouth as he fell to his knees. She couldn't see his face, only his back. A sword jutting out as his brown shirt was stained darker and darker. The spot growing in size, like an ink drop on a piece of parchment.

The attacker was quickly taken care of by a monstrous canine, but Hinata's eyes were still glued to the boy, now lying on his side on the ground.

"We have to help them!" She shouted hysterically, not daring to tear her eyes away from the fight.

"It's not our job Hinata! We must stay here! Someone get her away from the window."

Suddenly Hinata felt arms around her she thrashed and kicked and screamed like a banshee. By chance, one of her punches connected; sending a girl flying into one of the many beautiful beds in the room. All of the maidens, including Hinata, gasped. There had never been any violence inside the tower before.

Hinata crept back to the window and took another look at the massacre below, before turning. "M-maybe it's not your job, but it's my job now."

With that, Hinata shut her eyes tight and jumped from her window; away from her comfortable, safe life in the tower, and into the dangerous fray to help the heroes.

* * *

><p>Review please :)<p> 


End file.
